New Lovee Series
by BabyVLoverxx
Summary: My fist series that i have published read and enjoy thanks about a girl who comes to school everydasy and doesnt get noticed hoping each day that she will when she finally wants to change everything ...


New Lovee. Episode.1 ( The New Look )

*I came to school as usual for another day but this time it seemed different people weren't staring at me like they usually did was it because I have actually turned into a shadow to them I walked to my locker to get out my books for my first class as I did so I shut my locker door and turned around to walk to class as I ran straight into some boy as I fell to the ground with all my books I seen him turn around and look down at me*

"Are you Okay?" *He Said to me as he bent down and picked up all my books for me as he put his hand out* "Here Let Me Help you Up?" *I seen him smile sweetly*

"Why Thanks..!" *I Said shyly as I took his hand and got back to my feet as he handed me my books*

"Here are your books..." *Smiles*

"Thanks for your help ill be more careful next time.." *I looked away*

"No no its fine really....I better get to class see you round..." *He Winked at me and walked off down the corridor as my eyes seemed to follow him as I smiled and went my own direction to my class*

*In Class I sat next to My Best friend as usual we seemed to work good together seeing we liked the same subjects*

"Taylor, do you want to hang out this afternoon?"

"Sure of course...is there anything wrong?" *As a concerned friend she asked me*

"No no I just need your advice..." *I faked a smile and got back to my work*

*That afternoon I was meeting Taylor at the mall at 5 I looked at my watch it was 4 o'clock as I went upstairs and left my book I was reading on the coffee table in the living room I got into my room and looked through my wardrobe as I kept skipping through to find some half decent to wear as I thought to myself: "This is the same old same old things I usually wear,..No wonder people don't notice me,* I picked out something i thought looked good on me i put it on and looked into the mirror and stared myself down thinking: No Boys are ever going to like you...your just a shadow no one notices in the halls * i fixed my glasses and pulled my hair back away from my face as i glanced at my watch again and thought: Better be off i dont wanna be late meeting taylor*

*I got my mother to drop me off at the mall, as I found Taylor walking up to me Concerned*

Ta: "Okay Now tells me what you were talking in Biology...ive been dying to know!"

"Hello to you as well Tay!"

Ta: "Oh sorry, Hey Gabriella...." *She smiled and took me to a table in the food court as we sat down I sighed and hung my head in shame*

"How come nobody notices me at school, like I feel I've just become a shadow that hides away all the time in the halls at school..." *I sighed again*

Ta: "Girl, come on now it's nothing like that, look you're pretty and smart and nice..."

"Yea but that nothing that makes me stand out...I ran into this boy today he seemed really nice and everything...but he would never like a girl like me!"

Ta: "Well maybe not now but I can help you out...." *as she stood up from the table* "I'm taking you shopping!" *As she smiled big at me*

"Oh I don't know...." *I Was feeling very nervous as she pulled me out of my seat and towards a clothing shop we got inside she was picking up clothing I would have never would have thought about wearing* "Taylor....?"

Ta: "Come on Gabriella please try these on they will look really good!" *Smiles as she handed the clothes to me pushing me towards a fitting room*

"Fine!" *I said finally agreeing to her as I went into the change room as tried on her first outfit she gave me I looked into the mirror and smiled big as I put on a pair of fitted jeans and a tight dressy looking top as I opened the door to let Taylor have a look* "So what do you think!?!"

Ta: *As I seen her mouth drop to the ground*

"Is it that bad huh?" *as my smile faded away*

Ta: "No no not at all girls you look amazing!!" *Smiles big*

"Really so it look okay....?" *I smiled again*

Ta: "It's perfect!"

*as we kept shopping that afternoon I looked at my watch* "Whoa Taylor we better are heading home now it's kind of late..."

Ta: "Well okay then but make sure you wear the one I picked out tomorrow okay at school...?"

*I Nodded* "okay then I will, oh and thanks again for the help!" *I Smiled sweetly and said bye to My Best friend as I got home I was showing my mother all of my new outfits as she sat me down on the lounge*

Ms M: "Okay hunny they are all very nice and all but just because you have new clothes doesn't mean I'm going to see a new Gabriella does it?" * I could see the concern in her eyes*

"No mom of course not I'm still me just because I have new stuff...."

Ms M: "Well I hope so,"

"Yes, mom....well im going off to bed...i have school tomorrow..."

Ms M: "Do you want something to eat before?"

"I had something down town...but thanks...night" * I walked upstairs to my bedroom and layed out my outfit for the next morning as i changed into my pjama's i got into bed with a smile*

*The Next morning I heard my alarm buzzing at me to wake up, i turned it off and slowely got out of my bed i had a routine going every morning where i got up had a shower got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast but this morning was different,...i got out of bed happily this time was it the new clothes? Or was it the Boy I met? But I went and had my shower and changed into the outfit Taylor had picked out for me I did my hair up into a pony tail as usual as I was smiling big to go to school I had my breakfast and looked at the time and thought: I better be off now* I called out to my mother to drive me to school*

*Once I arrived at school I got out of the car as I could instantly see people stare at me as I thought: I haven't even got inside the building* as I walked closer and closer to the doors I felt some one grab my arm I turned to see Taylor* "Hey Tay!"

Ta: "Hey Gabriella, whoa you look very gorgeous, but wait one thing I need to change." *She stepped closer and let my hair out as she stepped back and smiled bigger* "Much better..!"

"So I'm ready now?"

Ta: "Yes go get em Gabriella Montez!"

*As I turned and walked up the stairs to the front door I walked inside and immediately I could see people turn and look at me and start to whisper as I started to walk confidently I could see the boy I bumped into yesterday I brushed him on the shoulder and kept on walking past him*

T: "Whoa, who is that??" *I could hear him say but I don't think he knew I heard*

*As I walked to my locker and got out my books for homeroom I walked to my classroom and sat in my normal seat up the back as I seen the boy walk in I smiled and looked away as I seen him stare at me while he was taking his seat* All through the class I seen him turn around to glance at me I was trying not to look back because I started to blush*

*After class I walked past his table* "Hi!" *I said confidently as I kept on walking, from the corner of my eye I seen him quickly get out of his seat and chase after me*

T: "Wait..." *I felt him touch my shoulder*

*I turned around* "Yes?"

T: "Hey, your the girl i seen yesterday, arn't you?" *Smiles*

"Hmm oh you're the guy I ran into right?" *I pretended to act stupid when I knew exactly who he was he was the most popular guy in school as I said that I thought: What are you doing, you don't not have a chance with this guy he hasn't noticed you before doesn't mean because you have new clothes he will now!*

*While I was in my own world I seen him look me up and down and smiled* "So what's your name beautiful? I bet it's as pretty as you are..?"

*I blushed like mad when he said that* "Uhmm Its Gabriella, your Troy right?" *I smiled*

T: "Yea that right, you have a gorgeous name Gabriella..." *as the bell interupted our conversation i sighed* "Well i guess ill see you around then...take care!" *He said and put his hands in his pockets and turned away to walk to his class*

*I clenched onto my books tight on my chest as smiled big with a sigh of relief as I walked to my class thinking about everything he said to me I seen Taylor I ran straight up to her* "Oh my gosh Taylor, I have some big news to tell you!.."

Ta: "*Sure Gabriella but on the way to class we can't be late..." *I seen her trying to hurry me up*

"Okay well I ran into the boy I told you about, he is so sweet and nice...and..." *I started to daydream*

Ta: "Gabriella, who is this boy? Did you catch his name?"

"Of course I did...its troy..!" *I smiled happily*

Ta: "Wait what do you mean troy Bolton?"

"Uhmm yea why what's wrong with him?"

Ta: "Nothing but he is the most popular guy in school you will never have a chance..." *as i heard those words come from her mouth my confidence fell below the floor and i felt my heart sink*

"Oh, yea.....well I guess your right then..." *Once we walked into the classroom i sat down at my seat i heard the teacher start to talk about biology which is usually my favourite subject but i didn't want to listen all i could think about was the words Taylor said as i thought to myself: Who am i kidding Taylor is right, i will never be able to get a guy like troy Bolton,..Or in fact any guy I haven't had a boyfriend and I don't think I will,* For the entire lesson i sat in misery thinking about the guy of my dreams and my best friend saying I'm not good enough for him...?*

*After class I was walking to the cafeteria I seen troy and usually I would smile and wave but this time I did nothing I just looked and kept on walking past*

((What will Troy do? Does he Have feeling for Gabriella like she does for him? Will he chase her down? Or will he just let her go? Seeing he never noticed her before?))


End file.
